


Busted

by inkandwords



Series: Boyfriend Punch [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, atsu fics, boyfriend punch aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandwords/pseuds/inkandwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine's hand is injured and Kise helps in the aftermath. </p>
<p>Set after Aomine's fight with Haizaki during the Winter Cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> This was a [prompt sent in by an anon on Tumblr](http://limitlessmonster.tumblr.com/post/107836259021/i-love-your-aoki-so-much-do-you-maybe-think-you) and I really couldn't say no. Scuse me while I descend into boyfriendpunch!hell. haha <3 
> 
> -H

"Your hand looks pretty messed up."

Aomine glances up, expression deadpanning as he takes in Kise's silhouette framed within the doorway of the locker room. His brows furrow together and he scoffs, fingers clumsily attempting to bandage his hand to hide the evidence. "Yeah, so?"

"You need some help?" Kise offers and strides over to kneel in front of Aomine. He doesn't wait for the refusal and pries the roll of cloth from Aomine's stubborn grip. Aomine winces when the bandage slips off his bruised knuckles, an irritated retort on the tip of his tongue. It's bad enough that he's gotten himself injured, but having to maintain a facade in front of the very reason why proves too much for him to take in stride.

"I had it. It's not a big deal," he says and attempts to take it back, but Kise's too quick, holding the bandages just out of Aomine's reach. When it seems clear that Kise isn't going to relent, he exaggerates a sigh and holds out his injured hand as he mutters, "I can wrap up my own goddamn hand, you know."

Kise nods once in response, but doesn't say anything as he begins to dress Aomine's hand, starting first at the base of his palm before he secures the cloth around Aomine's wrist. "If that was you wrapping, you might as well not have anything on it, Aominecchi." He's quiet for a few seconds, like he's contemplating something and Aomine wonders for a brief moment just how much Kise knows. There's a pensiveness to his expression, a wistfulness that anyone other than those close to Kise aren't privileged to see. It makes him look more vulnerable somehow, less like the cocky player on the court, the model who basks in everyone's adoring attention. "I know what you did out there."

"Listen, it's not what you think..."

"Isn't it?"

Aomine considers this for a moment. Haizaki deserves what he got; there's no doubt about that. He probably deserves more, but since his former teammate seemed to get the hint after being decked in the face, Aomine wasn't going to keep fighting just for the hell of it. But why he resorted to what he did is something he hadn't thought about when his fist made the connection to Haizaki's leering face. All he knows is that, in that moment, all Aomine wanted to do was hit him. "It just happened. I don't know. He said he was gonna come after you and the next thing I know, my fist is in his face."

"I see," is all Kise says as he finishes bandaging Aomine's hand. He secures the dressing, but even when he's through, he remains balanced on heel of his foot, knee bent against the tile floor. He braces his arm atop Aomine's thigh, shakes his head in mock disapproval, and laughs. "Always getting into trouble, as usual. Baka Aominecchi."

The sound is quiet, melodic, stupidly contagious just like everything else about Kise Ryouta. Aomine knows Kise's messing with him and a flash of heat rises at his nape. "It's not like I meant to. I just kept thinking about what would've happened if he didn't back off, if he actually did come after you. You saw what he did during the game. He saw the weakness and he went straight for it."

"Aw, you really do care about me, Aominecchi," Kise teases, his melodic laughter continuing. "You know, people might think things if you keep on like that."

"It's not funny, Ryouta," Aomine mutters. His jaw tightens at the memory, his fist clenching in automated reflex. "He wanted to destroy you."

Kise stills and Aomine realizes that it's the first time he's ever called Kise by his first name. An awkward beat passes before Kise breaks the silence. "A-Aominecchi?"

"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like th--" But Aomine doesn't get to finish. Kise's hands cradle his face, the touch tentative, but firm, and the gesture renders him speechless in a way that only Kise's ever been able to do. 

"If he wanted to destroy me, he should have come after you instead."

There's a fire in Kise's eyes, a determination that draws Aomine in, and before he realizes what's happening, the inches between them lessen until he feels the warmth of Kise's mouth pressed against his. It's dizzying at first; they're still getting used to being this way, to learning their boundaries. Kise's lips are soft, patient, guiding, and Aomine reciprocates completely, his uninjured hand rising to gently grasp Kise's wrist. The kiss lingers; languid and intoxicating until Aomine is unsure where his breath ends and Kise's begins. When they pull away, breathless and flushed, it leaves Aomine feeling deprived and hungry for more, always more. Then suddenly, Kise's laughter echoes within the empty locker room.

Aomine raises a brow. "What?"

"People are gonna talk if word gets out about this. About what you did to Shougo-kun and why."

Now it's Aomine's turn to laugh, his thumb absently tracing Kise's wrist. "Let 'em," he says without a second thought, the kiss that follows making him feel like nothing else really matters.  

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ [limitlessmonster](http://limitlessmonster.tumblr.com). :D


End file.
